Neckische Liebe -- Shonen Ai
by Kourika
Summary: Yohji writes in his diary about his strange feelings for Omi from the previous night and how they relate to his previous partner, Asuka.


# _Neckische Liebe_

  


## _A Weiss Kreuz Fanfic_

* * *

This fic was the result of my noticing that Omi and Asuka see to have the same warm teasing personality...yes, I spend too much time analyzing characters, but, well, I'm a liberal arts major! I couldn't see Yohji forcing Omi into anything, but the diary style entry allowed me to do self-introspection in a bizarre way. I've been reading too much literature like this recently I think.(Alyson, you know it's your fault!^_~) Hm...there may be slight spoilers about Omi's past and the episode in the teens titled "Abschied" I believe, or Farewell in English. 

The title, Neckische Liebe, means mischievous love in German.^_^

Disclaimer: Of course these characters aren't mine. I borrowed them from Takehito Koyasu and the companies who licensed them for animation, radio shows, etc. I'm only a new college grad, so please don't sue me. I doubt I have anything you'd want anyhow.*wink*

* * *

Yohji sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking a long drag from his cigarette.Images of Asuka danced through his mind, and he felt a harsh burning in his eyes and throat.Forcefully, he swung his feet off the desk and leaned forward to dig through one of the drawers. the blonde swore violently.I know it's in here somewhere!After many minutes he finally fished a battered black notebook from underneath a stack of Weiss related files and settled down to write.

Dear Diary,

You know the guys would laugh if they found out that I keep a journal like some giggling schoolgirland even more if they knew you replaced my long conversations with Asuka.Well, _Ken_ would laughhe's the most normal of all of us I think.Aya would just give me one of his cold, disapproving looks and turn away.There's got to be something seriously wrong with a guy that fixated on his younger sister!I know she's hurt, but Aya's concern borders on obsession.

Then, Diary, there's Omi, the youngest of our groupwhy do I know that he'd understand my need to confide in someone when my thoughts get tangled, even a worn collection of my own scribblings?That's not what I need to talk about, howeveralthough Omi is the cause for my unease.

Asuka was everything to me, you know, and the sparkle in her brown eyes when she laughed and her warm loving personality gave me the strength to face each day.When our cases got tough one of Asuka's smiles or a light touch on my shoulder could boost my spirits and help me move forward.Her face and her voice haunt me constantlyat least until last night.

I'd gradually been noticing small similarities between the youngest Weiss member and my former partner, and, yes, Omi's been occupying my thoughts more and moreThere's no physical resemblance really except for something in their facial structures, butthey could have shared one soul.Omi has the same desire to help others, to make those around him happy, and he tries so _hard_ to ease the tensions that arise between Ken, Aya, and myself.He is our candle guiding the way back to sanity, and if he snaps the rest of us are surely doomed to darkness.

It shook me to see how Omi became so shattered by Ouka's death last night.We never wanted to see our companion injured like thatHe was huddled in his bed, rocking back and forth uneasily, and every so often a soft choked past his desperate sobs.Normally, I wouldn't have intruded on another's grief, but Omi looked so lost, so _broken_

I whispered gently, wrapping my arms around his slender body.I cursed the tingling sensations caused by his proximity and tried to tamp down my physical response.I couldn't let myself think that because Omi is _like_ Asuka he would ever be willing to fill the empty place she left in my heart

He cuddled closer to my warmth, and his teeth chattered violently.so cold inside, Yohji, the blonde boy stuttered.

I looked down and realized that Omi had been too distraught to change out of his rain-drenched clothing.Combined with his emotional state he was going to succeed in killing himself at this rate Come on, Omi, I nudged, let's get you into something dry.I'll even go down to the kitchen to make you some cocoa.I gently pushed him away and began to stand.

Don't go! the boy cried anxiously, tackling me from behind.His large blue eyes filled with fear, and I suddenly understood that his childhood fears of abandonment had resurfaced in response to the evening's events.

I loosened my young teammate's grip and turned back to face him, carefully stroking his hair.I'll just leave long enough for you to change into something elseBesides the cocoa will help warm you up.

Angry fire lit up his blue eyes, and Omi grabbed my shoulders fiercely.Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Yohji.You're not going to come back, are you?Are you?!His voice became harsh and shrill, and my palms itched to smack the hysteria out of his system.

I'll come right back, I insisted, swallowing my irritation.I could sense the hurt boiling inside of him, Diary, and his anger was the only tool he had to fight it away

Suddenly, my companion reverted to the shivering child.He wrapped his chilled arms around my neck and whispered, I'd rather have you than cocoa, Yohji, to warm me up.

I froze as Omi pressed his lips to mine, daintily flicking his tongue over my flesh.I numbly left him tease my mouth open, and he delicately entwined himself around my tongue...

Suddenly, Asuka's face flashed before my eyes, and I pulled away.I yanked my hands off Omi's rear (how had they gotten *there*?!) and nervously cleared my throat."Where do you keep your pajamas, Omi?"

the boy muttered wearily, sticking his tongue out at me.Under my pillowI think

I dug under my companion's mountain of fluffy pillows, which was difficult with Omi clinging to me like a barnacle, and after several attempts fished a relatively dry pair of sweats out of the bedding.I turned to their owner and thrust them in his face.Time to get ready for bed, I smiled brightly, unprying his fingers one by one.

Omi stared at me blankly, and I groaned.This was going to be harder than I thoughtespecially since the vulnerable expression in his large blue eyes made me want to hold him close and protect him against the rest of the uncaring world.

Lift up your arms, I commanded reluctantly, and I'll pull your wet T-shirt off over your head.The cool, moist fabric clung to my skin, and I fought to resist the urge to press it against the pooling heat in my groin.Omi stretched lazily, and I struggled to tear my eyes away from the play of light across his soft, pale skinI gulped and hastily pulled the nondescript grey top over the seventeen year old's head, wincing as my knuckles grazed his chest.I can't take any more of this, I muttered internally, looking down at Omi's sodden shorts.Take off your own pants!You're not a baby!I turned my back and squeezed my eyes shut.I held my breath until the soft rustle of fabric ceased, then asked, Are you done yet?

Omi shyly clutched at my hand.Yohji, I'm scared to stay alone

Mentally kicking myself, I turned back to face him and discovered just how grubby drab sweats can emphasize the fragility of someone's featuresI drew in a deep breath, confusing Asuka and Omi in my muddled brain.Their limpid, kittenish gazes tempted me, and I stepped forward.I'll stay with you tonight then, my voice replied.

Words cannot describe last night's sweet torment.Omi spooned up against me like a frightened child, and I only relaxed when he began the even breathing of deep sleep.I ran my hands gently over his body and enfolded him in my armsAll of my love couldn't save Asuka, but maybe I could redeem myself by protecting Omi.

A shy knock at the door broke Yohji's train of thought, and he jumped nervously, slamming the journal shut.come in!

The door quietly swung open, and Omi stared at him forlornly, dragging a blanket and holding a worn teddy by one arm. the boy looked down at his feet, can I sleep with you again tonight?The overlarge pajamas made him look even younger than normal, and the blonde boy looked so pitiful that Yohji's heart melted.

He cleared his throat awkwardly.I guess so, but maybe you should take turns sharing a room.Ken and Aya would understand.

Omi's eyes sparkled mischievously.But you're the only one who actually enjoys sharing a bed with me, he smiled, crawling into the large bed.

Yohji's eyebrows flew up, and he stared at his teammate.You weren't really asleep last night, were you? he accused, blushing furiously.

Omi giggled from under the covers.Sweet dreams, Yohji.

The older men sighed and turned back to his desk. 

Dear Diary, It's going to be a long night

* * *

Take me back to [Kourika's Stories Page][1]!  
Questions? Comments?

©2000 [_jscaife@austin.rr.com_][2]  


* * *

   [1]: http://orion.spaceports.com/~kourika/stories.html
   [2]: mailto:jscaife@austin.rr.com



End file.
